Our Day Of Reckoning
by SGElite23
Summary: When Venjix begins to rise in 2006, it will be upto a host of rangers to stop him; but what happens when a new villain also attacks the future post-RPM? World's will Collide when a battle erupts across time and space, but, can the good guy's win?
1. Venjix Rising

_**-Acronyms Used In The Story-**_

S.I.N (Shadow Information Network): Sin as it is called is an Information network headed up by a man known only as the Shadow; his real identity is that of Jason Lee Scott former Red Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, he uses this network to covertly uncover and obtain secret information about all evil minions and monsters on the planet earth and around the galaxy.

He also uses at special times the Operation: Forever Red Taskforce when certain groups begin attacks on Earth or it's surrondings; he under a special code relays the information to Tommy who then rounds up the team, the last time this protocol was used was during Forever Red in which ten red rangers attacked and defeated the last remaining remnants of the evil Machine Empire.

Only a few people know of S.I.N's exsistence, and even fewer know whom really runs it those people who know who runs sin include:

_**Tommy Oliver**_ - _Former Green and White Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger [Also, Former Red Zeo and Turbo Ranger]_

_**Andros**_ - _Former Red Space Ranger_

_**Theodore J. Jarvis 'T.J' Johnson**_ - _Former Red Turbo and Blue Space Ranger_

_**Carter Grayson**_ - _Former Lightspeed Red Ranger_

_**Eric Myers**_ - _Former Timeforce Quantum Ranger (Current Silver Guardian Co-Commander)_

_**Wesley Collins**_ - _Former Timeforce Red Ranger (Current Silver Guardian Co-Commander)_

_**Authors Note**_

_This story will expand over many different era's of ranger history from MMPR all the way upto RPM, some chapters will take place with certain rangers while others may focus on different teams and at times, different time periods aswell. Venjix is attacking the Earth pre-RPM right after Forever Red in 2002 this time period is seeing the Venjix Virus forming, while a new Villian known only as Cain is attacking the Earth post-RPM a year after Venjix's supposed defeat._

_Other periods such as during the Zeo Teams time protecting the Earth and other teams aswell may also get chapters, the reason I say this is that Cain has the power to travel backwords and forwards in time (Which is how he ended up in RPM's timeframe)._

Ziggy laid there on the cold surface of the medical bed which he was confined to since he had been injured; his mind couldn't help but playback over and over Summers death, all he could hear was Cains sword taking her life before he could even react, could this be some kindof punishment for all those years he was a criminal?

"Don't blame yourself." Dr. K whispered as she walked into the brightly lit medical bay. "Summer knew the risks when she agreed to be a Ranger Operator, besides; if she hadn't done what she did all of you may have been..."

Ziggy just grunted a little a twinge of pain in his arm where Cain had used it as target practice; he turns his head a little bit so he could look toward Dr. K whom was working on the computer, her and about a million other people were racing to find an answer to a question that needed to be answered, who exactly Cain was and where had he come from?

"Hows our patient doing?" Tenaya asked as she walked in the room, she knew how bad Ziggy felt about Summers death and thought she would try to cheer him up. "Everyone is going to be setting up a memorial site for Summer later on; we thought you might want to help us, it might make you feel better."

"How will that make me feel better? It will only remind me of the friend that isn't here with us anymore, the only thing that will make me feel better is if I get another chance to fight Cain..." Ziggy balls his fist up in a clenching manner, he was far from the person he was last year when R.P.M was fighting Venjix; he had grown more wiser and had matured rather greatly. "He won't be as lucky!"

The alarms then begin to blare signaling there was some kindof disturbance coming from within' the city; Dr. K begins to scan it's outer and inner portions before finding the source of the disturbance, it seemed that Cain was trying to gain access to the cities power grid much the sameway Venjix had a year earlier, the thing that puzzled Dr. K though was that his signature seemed strange to her in it's harmonic frequancy...Almost as if she had seen it before.

"I see that look on your face, whats going on?" Tenaya asked curiously.

Dr. K just shakes her head keeping her eyes locked on the computer as the signature began to amplify; she had no idea what was going on but she didn't like it in the least, just as she went to call Colonel Truman he walked into the room having heard the Emergency Klaxxons going off.

"Dr. K, what is going on? Whose attacking the city?" He asked folding his arms across his chest in a stern manner.

"It's Cain, sir. I think he is trying to get to the cities Power Supply." Dr. K rubbed her chin in a baffled sorta expression. "This is strange, he seems to be trying to damage the power grid so that the cities electricity won't function; the strange thing being that his signature has changed from what I detected the last time, this time it's as if he is a completely different person...Odd."

"I don't care who he is! He is going to be dead meat when I..." Ziggy tried to get up but as soon as he did a sharp pain shot through his chest, he grunts a little and with the help of Dr. K lays back down.

"You aren't ready to fight yet, Ziggy." Dr. K hated seeing him like this but she couldn't let him risk his life, she had just pulled up enough courage to tell him how she felt about him; the only way he would fight is if he was 100% and able to defend himself, right now he was lucky if he was 50%.

Ziggy hated being like this and it was all thanks to Cain that he had been busted up in the first place, still though he thought about the very real possibility of being like Summer and having been killed; he vowed though to findout where Cain had come from and how he had gotten to Corinth, even if it meant he would take his final breath he would destroy Cain and anyone else who might be helping him.

Colonel Mason Truman, Dr. K and Tenaya were trying to come up with a plan; the rangers would have to respond to this current threat even if they were a ranger short, Tenaya had decided to take over as the Pink RPM Ranger upon Summers death, she hated though the way she became a ranger as Summer had been a good friend to her in the last year.

(2002 - Angel Grove (Youth Center [1 Month after Forever Red])

"Now remember kids, never use martial arts unless it is in self-defense, ok?" Tommy asked with each kid bowing to their teacher, he then looks over at one of his students, Kevin Park. "Alright, thats all for today. Don't forget the Angel Grove Martial Arts competition will take place tommorow night!"

As the kids all scatter to change and get ready for their parents to pick them up Tommy proceeds to walk over to Kevin; he noted that the youngman had a sad look on his face and was looking down at the floor, as if he were trying to hide something from Tommy.

"Hey buddy, whats up?" Tommy asked as he sat down beside him.

"Nothing much Uncle Tommy..." He looks up at Tommy but then back down at the floor again.

"Is something bothering you, kev?" He couldn't help but wonder what was up as Kevin was usually the life of his Martial Arts Sessions with the other kids; today however he had missed the entire session and hadn't showed up for the secound one, now he had sat down here on the bench trying to avoid contact with anyone else.

"It's nothing, I..." Kevin took a deep breath before turning away from Tommy as Adam walked out of the back office, Tommy noticed this and looks at Adam. "Man, something is going on and I don't like it...Kevin won't tell me anything either."

"Kevin, son. Whats going on? You can tell daddy anything." Adam kneels down infront of his 6 year old son and looks up at him, he didn't have to look much longer though when he found his sons black eye; he shakes his head figuring he had been the target of a bully. "Who did this?"

"I can't tell you..." The boy looks away from both Tommy and Adam. "He told me he would hurt you if I talked; he said this was a message, that he hadn't forgetton about the operation. I don't know what he was talking about."

"Operation?" Tommy asked in a lowered voice.

Adam stands up picking his son up in his arms as he does; he looks to Tommy and just shakes his head slowly, he had a vague idea of who might have done this, but even Lord Zedd and Rita hadn't hurt a child before...Whoever this is would have to be a very cold person. "Could he mean Operation: Forever Red?"

"Possibly, but the last machine empire general was destroyed along with Serpenterra; he couldn't have done this as he was confirmed to have been killed in the explosion." Tommy didn't know what to think at this point.

"Well, I am going to take Kevin home and findout where Amy is and tell her to get somewhere safe, we can't take any chances until we know what is going on." Adam starts to walk away from Tommy before turning back. "It's times like this that make me wish we could still morph, right?"

Tommy just nods as he watches Adam and Kevin leave the youth center; he walks over to the phone as it begins to ring picking it up he hears the voice of former Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott. "Long time no see, right?"

"Jason! It's good to hear from you, man. How've you been?" He asked having not seen Jason since Forever Red had concluded.

"I didn't call for a casual conversation I called to warn you guys of a plot thats taking shape; it seems someone is targeting the original Power Team from way back in the 90's in some new dark agenda, a few sources are also telling Lightspeed Rescue that General Venjix didn't completely die in that explosion." You could hear the worried tone in Jasons usually confident voice. "My sources tell me that a storm is brewing and will hit Angel Grove any day now, you and the others are the only ones whom know the true identity of the Shadow; thats the only way I can obtain all this information."

Tommy leans against the wall he had hoped that the Shadow Information Network wouldn't be needed after Operation: Forever Red had ended; seems that hope hadn't been realized however, but could it somehow be possible that Venjix had escaped that blast?

"Tommy, I know how you feel about Kimberly ever since she left Angel Grove all those years ago but...I fear she may be this new threats first target, and they are planning to take her out in a very gruesome way." Jason sighed a bit over the phone. "We are not dealing with any Zedd or Rita wannabes here; these people put any monster we ever faced to shame, they are evil in it's purest form and may be what finally does in the Power Rangers."

Tommy shook his head before hearing the phone go to nothing but static he tried getting Jason to speak but alas, there was no use as the connection had cut out for no apparent reason; he hangs the phone up before walking over to his Gym bag and taking out his cellphone, it was still saying active service so he puts it to his ear after dialing a number.

"Whats up?" He asked hearing the other person pickup.

"Tommy! Oh my gosh, how long has it been?" Kimberly, the former Pink MMPR Ranger picks up the phone.

"Too long; but thats not why I am calling, have you noticed anything strange going on in Florida?" He asked.

"Not that I know of, things have actually been a little boring around here, I just finished teaching my class of Junior Gymnists an hour ago and started getting ready to go home. Why; is something going on in Angel Grove?" Kimberly wondered why Tommy had called, especially being the fact it had been so long since she last spoke to him.

"We think someone is targeting the original Power Team; Adams son Kevin was attacked not far from the school, he came to my Martial Art's class to tell me and Adam what had happened. He said whomever attacked him told him not to tell or he would kill Adam." Tommy couldn't help but shake his head, that attack still weighing heavily on his mind.

"Oh, my. Is he ok?" Kimberly asked her voice sounding concerned for the young boy.

"He got away with only a few bruises and minor cuts but it could have been worse, I don't know whats going on but you have to be careful, I talked to Jason and even he doesn't know whats going on. If we have to we may reactivate Forever Red..." Tommy then noticed even his Cell Phone had shut down mysteriously, he presses a few of the buttons but gets no response, it was now as dead as the Youth Centers Phone. "What is going on?"

(2002 - Mariner Bay (Lightspeed Aquabase)

"Sir, we are picking up a disturbance in the worlds communication network." One of the Lightspeed lieutenants spoke. "It seems phones around the planet are mysteriously shutting down succombing to some kind of interference; the signal of this interference is untraceable as it keeps changing it's frequency."

Commander Carter Grayson walks forward keeping his eyes locked on the lieutenants computer read-out; he rubbed his chin slightly as if he were amazed at what the signal looked like, it looked familier to him but it couldn't be what he thought as he had watched Venjix be destroyed along with Serpenterra...Or had he?

He feels a hand touch his shoulder as his wife Dana walks upto him; she had been briefed on the mission to the moon that Carter had undertook a month earlier, but she like everyone else thought that it had been a complete success, could it truly be that their judgement was wrong? Perhaps Venjix had somehow survived!

"Can you localize the search? Findout the source of the interference if you can, that way we may be able to track it and findout who or what is causing it." Dana looks to Carter. "Your thinking of becoming the Red Lightspeed Ranger again, aren't you?"

Carter just smirks a little nodding his head slowly. "I have a feeling..."

He had just begun to talk when the interference on the Aquabases main view vcreen broke and an image of a Red Eye appeared; it looked very mechanical like something out of the Terminator, everyone gasped as this robotic voice began to speak.

_"I am venjix, your world as you know it has which fourth ceased to exsist; I am taking over your defense systems and communication networks, soon I will be the sole commander of all your armies and the supreme commander of your robotic arsenals, your world is now my world, and your time is now over!"_

"Sir, I don't think General Venjix was destroyed!" The lieutenant lightly spoke that last part.

"Get our communications back online A.S.A.P! We've got to alert the other active ranger teams on Earth of this new danger, no doubt Tommy will want to know what is going on." Carter couldn't help but feel a fierce urgency in the air, their time could be ticking away; but how could Venjix have possibly survived? "Dana, get back to our quarters incase anything goes wrong, I don't want either you or the baby to get hurt."

"What about you?" She asked softly. "I don't want you getting hurt either."

Carter just smiles a little kissing her gently on the head before watching her walk out of the Aqubases Command & Control center; he then walks upto one of the empty workstations and begins typing in commands on the console infront of him, he was intent on finding out how Venjix survived that blast, and how he transferred his physical body into whatever this 'Venjix Virus' really was. He hated to admit it but it seemed pretty grim at the moment, but as a former red ranger he knew never to give up hope.

**(**_**To Be Continued**_**)** _**Chapter 2:**_ _**"Venjix Rising - Green No More [Part 1]"**_


	2. Green No More

_-Chapter List-_

_**Chapter 1: "Venjix Rising" **__(Released)_

_**Chapter 2: "Venjix Rising - Green No More [Part 1]"**__ (Released)_

_**Chapter 3: "Venjix Rising - Green No More [Part 2]"**__ (Coming Soon...)_

_**Chapter 4: "History Lessons"**__ (Coming Soon...)_

_**Chapter 5: "For Whom Does The Bell Toll?"**__ (Coming Soon...)_

_**Chapter 6: "Our Day Of Peace?"**__ (Coming Soon...)_

_**Chapter 7: "Infiltration: Generation 7"**__ (Coming Soon...)_

_**Chapter 8: "Legacy Of Power"**__ (Coming Soon...)_

_**Chapter 9: "Cains Plans Revealed [Part 1]"**__ (Coming Soon...)_

_**Chapter 10: "Cains Plans Revealed [Part 2]"**__ (Coming Soon...)_

_Note: A week has passed since the first chapter._

Carter watched as a man in sunglasses and a black leather coat walks into the Nasada hanger; he sighs a bit as he walks forward to greet this person, seemingly knowing exactly who the mysterious figure is. Once the handshake is over he promptly takes a step back as if he were thinking the situation through.

"I am glad you could make it, we are in bad need of some answers." Carter shook his head. "That is what the S.I.N network is for, right?"

"In most situations, yes, that is what I started it for but this situation is different; now isn't it?" The man takes off the sunglasses revealing his identity to be that of Jason Lee Scott.

Jason walks past Carter as he turns to keep him within' his line of sight; he seemed to be interested in the device which was situated at the back of the hanger, it was way in the back of the hanger as to escape the notice of the general public, however he knew of what it was and what it did.

"I had heard rumors that this thing exsisted but didn't believe it, yet now I see it with my own two eyes. Nasadas own Time Machine am I correct?" Jason asked curiously.

"That is correct, but it's use isn't governed by Nasada it is controlled by Lightspeed Rescue; it is the only Time Gate that exsists anywhere in the world." Carter wondered if he should be telling the Shadow this, afterall he did head up a major Information Network. "Is there a reason you called me here Jas...I mean, Shadow?"

"You wanted information didn't you? Well I have a piece that might explain how the Venjix Virus grew so rapidly, and without any of us Red Rangers knowing about it. It seems Venjix had help from a secret orginazation called, The Order." Jason looks at Carter. "Can you guess who they work for?"

"No..." He shakes his head.

Jason looks back at the huge Timegate which pretty much took up the entire length of the hanger; his expression turned to a much more disturbed one, as he thought of what he was about to reveal. It wasn't that he didn't have confidence in Operation: Forever Red it was just, he didn't much care for cutting through mountains of red tape. Maybe his revelation in a coupla minutes would relieve some of it.

"The Order is working for a rogue faction within' the United States government, the faction itself is known as Cetra Artec; it operates on the notion that certain kids, smarter than others, are from a higher bloodline then that of normal children. The parents of these children send their kids to Cetra Artec with the thought of them recieving some kindof special learning, when in reality they were using them to construct a deadly weapon without the children or parents knowing about it." He turns back to look at Carter. "That weapon, was the complete Virtualization of what we knew as, General Venjix!"

Carter was caught off guard by what Jason had just told him; that the government had basicly founded and technicaly aided Venjix in growing, that they were the ones responsible for him now taking over everything that was meant to protect the citizens of the United States.

"Does the President know?" That was the only thing Carter could think of saying.

"Who do you think gave the order to develop the virus?" Jason sighs deeply knowing how much Lightspeed was involved with the government, no doubt this was a big revealation. "In their defense though I guess they thought they could use it to defend America, not knowing that General Venjix can't be controlled; he probably broke their A.I Control Protocols and started taking over, his program would adapt from there and soon we would be in our current situation."

Carter just walks upto the Timegate looking up at it as if his mind were working on a plan; but with Venjix on the loose you could feel changes were coming, there was something in the air that just spelled doom, but now knowing this new information made things all the more difficult. It was as if no one could be trusted anymore.

Back in the future however the RPM Rangers have engaged Cain having lured him away from Corinths Power Station; Dillon and Tenaya flank him by cutting off his escape route, while Flynn and Scott attack from the front. Cain uses his sword to dispatch the threat of the Blue and Red Rangers, turning his attention to the two rangers behind him.

"Didn't you see what I did to the yellow ranger? I could do the same to all of you, back down now and retreat, before something bad happens." The villain draws his sword into an attack position. "You will end up just like her..."

"What you did to Summer was unforgivable and we won't let you get away with it! All of us are ready to die if it means taking you down, so, do your worst." Dillon looks over at Tenaya. "Remember, we need to find his weakness somehow..."

She nods before watching Dillon run at the monster trying to disarm him and make the battle fair; they didn't have the use of their weapons as the RPM Powers were all Dr. K could retrieve, in order to defeat Venjix, a year earlier the rangers had sacrificed their powers to deal a crippling blow to him. This was enough to defeat him however they lost the RPM Powers in the process.

Dr. K had found a way to regain the RPM Powers right after Cain arrived in Corinth and they lost their first battle; this is also when she created the Pink RPM Operator suit and Powers for Tenaya, she had tried to rebuild their weapons also but there just wasn't enough time nor powers to do so. They were basicly fighting unarmed but they all agreed, it was better to be unarmed then unmorphed as then their chances of winning would be near Zero Percent.

"Give up, ranger! While you still have a chance." Cain was looking right at the Black Ranger.

"Rangers never give up!" Dillon then broke away from the lockup and rolls passed Cain taking his sword with him, he smirks a little and holds it toward him. "Now it's even, you will fight us where the odds are fair."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Ranger." He shakes his head and takes a step back.

Dillon goes to swing the large bladed sword toward Cain but at the last possible minute it stops and freezes in mid-air; he tried everything he could but the sword just wouldn't budge, however the sword begins to glow an omminous red color and emits an energy wave which strikes Dillon in the chest sending him to the ground.

The villain reclaims his sword and shakes his head having tried to warn Dillon of what would happen, he then turns his attention to Tenaya. "Humph...Traitor."

"What?" The pink ranger was taken aback by what he said, _Traitor._ She thought, _how could he know about that?_

Cain begins to walk away needing to come up with a new plan of attack; Tenaya runs toward him for a little way wanting an answer to why he had said what he did.

"STOP!" She demanded getting a response from Cain in which he stopped and turned around. "Why did you call me a traitor?"

"Is that not what you are? You worked for one of the darkest agents of darkness yet now, now you are a Power Ranger. Do you not see that you have betrayed your oath? You were the Tenaya Generation 7 Venjix Infiltration Attack Bot, you had the ultimate power and could destroy the rangers: yet you chose to join them instead, you are the damned for I am your saviour!" Cain smirked evily as he finished that sentence. "You see Tenaya 7, all is not as it seems."

Tenaya couldn't help but wonder what that meant, _For I am your saviour._ She walks toward him a little bit more but he vanishes, leaving her to wonder just what was going on.

Things were a little bit more calm (Or so it seemed) in the year 1994 with the original power team on patrol; they dealt with Lord Zedd and his evil minions on a near daily basis, but today there would be a change of pace.

Kimberly and Trini are standing in the hall outside their last class period getting ready for the next; they were talking about things while waiting for the bell to ring.

"If you like him, why don't you ask him out?" Trini asked slowly. "If he says yes, I'll go to the mall with you and help you pick out some new clothes...Ok?"

Kimberly shakes her head before looking to her best friend she didn't want to ask Shawn anything; what if he said no? Or yet, what if he said yes? Her mind was a mess at the moment but she knew she had to straighten things out before her next class, but how was she going to do that?

"What if he says no?" Kim asked a blank unfocused stare on her face.

"Then atleast you will have tried, kimberly. You know it's hard being your friend sometimes; you never take my advice." She smirked a little teasing her friend. "Do you want me to go with you? That way you don't have to ask alone."

Kimberly just begins to walk toward her next class with Trini right behind her; she knew this was going to be a long day, but what she didn't know however was just how bad it would turn out to be when all was said and done!

On the outskirts of Angel Grove; Zordon and Alpha were having a rough start to the day as they had been alerted to a strange presence within' the city; Alpha kept the scanners locked on the signal while Zordon watched events unfold from his interdiemensional tube.

"Alpha, I am detecting a rift in the morphing grid." Zordon's face appears in the interdiemensional tube, like it had many times before. "It is localized in some point in the future, but somehow it's linking to this year aswell, and it seems to be a shift of power from good to evil."

"Should I contact the rangers, Zordon?" Alpha asked going to reach for the teleportation button.

"No, atleast not yet..." Zordon shook his head and continued to monitor the disturbance. "I must findout more about this, before we call the rangers...The strange thing being, this shift doesn't seem to have been caused by either Rita or Zedd."

"Who could it be, Zordon?" The small robot asked, his voice seeming to shift more toward a worried tone.

"I don't know, but the power I am detecting even from the future is off the scale! It surpasses even that of the rangers combined, so I do not know what to expect." Zordon then dissappears, leaving Alpha with these words. "Keep monitoring the situation, I must try to establish a link to whatever this is."

Alpha nods as he begins to tune the viewing globe in on the Coordinates of the disturbance, he couldn't help but wonder just what was going on.

_~One Hour Later~_

Kimberly, Trini and Zack were all attending their next period art class, listening to the teacher explain the many diemension's of a painting.

"This is boring..." Zack whispered catching a glance from both Trini and Kimberly.

"Yeah..." Trini whispered back. "If it doesn't have to do with dancing, it just won't catch your attention will it?"

"Hey, it isn't my fault the music just catches me and I feel the moves." Zack smiles a little. "Besides..."

"Is there something you three want to share with the class?" Mrs. Tate asked looking in the direction of the rangers. "Or, do I need to send you to have a talk with the principal?"

"No Mrs. Tate." Zack shook his head, it wasn't long before his Communicator beeped. "Umm, Mrs. Tate, can we be excused for just a moment?"

"What for?" The teacher asked, having just gotten ready to restart the class.

"Umm, well..." Zack began, just before the bell rang as that period came to an end.

Trini and Kimberly take their books and walk out of the class with Zack following behind them, once they were in a spot out of sight Zack opens a communication with Zordon.

"I read you Zordon, whats up?" He asked.

"Where are the rest of the rangers?" Zordon asked slowly, as if he may be unsure of what was happening.

"Trini and Kimberly are right here, Billy, Tommy, and Jason are somewhere else in the school." Zack responded, detecting the uncertainess in Zordons tone of voice. "Is something going on with Rita and Zedd?"

"No, but it is the work of something Evil...Reunite with the others and teleport to the Command Center right away, this is an emergency!" Zordon seemingly then cut the communication abruptly, leaving the three rangers to wonder what was going on.

"He sounded unsure, guy's, I've never heard Zordon sound like that before." Trini looked at her Communicator.

"Let's go, come on!" Zack said as he ran off to find the other three rangers, Kimberly and Trini followed kinda unsure themeselves as to what was going on.

_~10 Minutes After The Communication With Zordon~_

In a streak of Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Black and Pink the rangers teleport inside the Command Center only to find it empty, no lights flashing on the consoles, Zordon's tube completely empty as if it were shut down...Alpha no where to be found, and all the lights seemingly in some kindof stand-by mode.

"Whats going on?" Tommy asked as he looked around the empty Command Center. "Where's Zordon?"

"It appears that all the consoles are running in Stand-By, Alpha has even switched the scanners to a passive mode..." Billy noted as he examined the main console.

"Can we get that in english, Billy?" Trini asked anxisously.

"The consoles are still running and operational but are waiting for some kindof code, and the scanners are scanning a point in time constantly, over and over again." Billy started punching in commands on the console, trying to figure this all out.

"What point in time?" Jason asked breaking his silence.

"The scan seems to be situated around 2008-2010, the computers recorded a large disruption in the morphing grid, that was an hour before Zordon contacted Zack." Billy points to the console. "I am also seeing patterns consistent with our teleportation beams, however these patterns were recorded almost 10 minutes before we even got here."

"Which means someone else was here before us, and that they to might have ranger powers, correct?" Tommy asked, as he walked around the outer area of the Command Centers control room.

Billy just nods trying to see if he can clarify who exactly it was that gained entry to the command center, knowing a person had to have a coin to get past the blast door.

_~1 Hour Passes~_

"Tell me you've found something." Trini asked as she looked up, having sat down on the floor near one of the consoles.

"I think so..." Billy pressed a button, audio began to play as the rangers all crowded around the main console. "Listen..."

"It isn't here." A voice spoke shrouded in mystery. "This mission is a complete waste of time if you ask me, the commander isn't going to like this report."

"Yeah, well...we have to report something." A second voice spoke out aswell.

"Soldiers, report." A stronger more disciplined voice rang out on the recording, this seemingly being the groups leader.

The sound of these 'Soldiers' saluting could then be heard. "Commander, we haven't located the 'Package' yet but the lieutenant here thinks we should proceed to the next waypoint, it could be there."

"What of Zordon, did you reinforce his energy field and deactivate the Robot?" The leader asked in a serious manner.

"Yes, Project: Century is underway." One of the soldiers nods as he looks at the command console. "The Bloodhounds shall not fail, Venjix isn't going to win without a fight; we have been Rangers too long to let the world fall."

"Round up the soldiers that moved further into this Center, we must continue with phase two of our plans..." The commander's voice then seemed to get further away, as if he was walking away from the console. "Tell the men to form up, we are moving out!"

"Yes sir!" The two soldiers shouted in unison before a teleportation sound was heard, the recording drops off to just static at that point.

"Who are the Bloodhounds?" Trini asked looking at the others whom shared her uncertainty.

"And how did they deactivate the entire Command Center?" Tommy asked slowly. "Could this be something Rita and Zedd are upto?"

"No." Zack shook his head. "Zordon told me this had nothing to do with them, that it was someone else possibly even more evil and powerful than them, thats when the communication shut off and we came to find you guy's."

"This is really strange you guys, I mean Zordon isn't here to answer our questions so what happens now...Are we without our mentor? What if there is an attack, what are we suppose to do?" Kimberly asked looking at everyone else.

"We do what we always do, we fight...I mean, we are the power rangers!" Jason tried to be confident, but even he was almost at a loss for words.

"For how much longer though?" Billy wondered aloud.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Tommy looked to the blue ranger.

"Well, without Zordon regulating the flow of power from the morphing grid each time we morph, our power will deplete a little more until there isn't enough for us to morph." Billy shook his head as he continued to explain. "When that happens, without a recharge of power from the Morphing Grid our powers will be useless...As Zordon is the only one that can tap into the morphing grid."

"Oh man, it goes from bad to worse." Zack shook his head. "This really is an emergency."

"Yeah, but who is this: Venjix that guy mentioned?" Trini asked lowly.

The other rangers just shake their heads not knowing what to do, all of them try to figure out what to do next.

Three futuristic looking soldiers clad in all black armor teleport into the angel grove city park; the leader looks around and with a nod of his head each soldier proceeds.

"You know what we're looking for, right?" The leader asked.

"Come on Jasper, if we didn't know would we have gotten this far?" This soldiers name plate read 1st Lieutenant Michael McKnight.

"Yeah, well...You do forget things sometimes." The name plate read Samuel Collins, Lieutenant Commander. "Besides, which one of us has the S.P.D training?"

"Can the chatter!" Jasper motions with his hand to split up. "We will form up on this position at missions end, when you gain sight of the package radio it in...Do not use your Bloodhound Powers until deemed absolutely necassary, got that?"

"Got it!" The two soldiers nod in unison.

"Move out!" Jasper, Michael and Sam all move in seperate directions their obective still unknown.

_**(To Be Continued) Chapter 3: "Venjix Rising - Green No More [Part 2]"**_


	3. History Lessons

_((With all the things that change within' my Alternate Universes reality I thought a basic timeline of events would be helpful; it details how Venjix became to be as a world conquering virus, how the Venjix Virus ties in with General Venjix from Forever Red, and how the war across time and space got started...Plus a little bit more about Cains background, this Edu-Chapter titled History Lessons __**MAY**__ contain __**SPOILERS!**__ Don't read if you want to be surprised.))_

_**Plot Point 1: General Venjix and the Venjix Virus (1996-2002)**_

In 1996 the Zeo Power Rangers led by Tommy Oliver fought to destroy the Machine Empire; which at the time seemed to be run by the evil King Mondo, however through a covert mission to Mondo's Skybase led in 97 by the then Gold Ranger Jason Lee Scott, it is found that Mondo is merely a puppet owing his allegiance to someone above the Royal House Of Gadgetry.

Once this is discovered the covert group of only 3 rangers, _Operation: Zeo_ (Including: Jason, Tommy and Adam); begin to try to figure out who it is that is really pulling the strings, but their investigation leads to a dead end when the Empire falls into chaos, due in large part to their supposed leader King Mondo's destruction.

It is also in this space of time that a strange rogue splinter faction of the government; known only as Cetra Artec, add a 5 year old child genious (Danielle 'Rose' Kirkland, whom would later be known simply as the Codename: Dr. K) to their rosters. The Cetra group basicly are a school for those whom are deemed to be; of a higher bloodline and smarter than other children of the world, many parents send their children to Cetra Artec not knowing of it's true dark agenda, and how in a few short years they would orchestrate the almost complete destruction of our Planet Earth!

It isn't until the latter part of 2001 that Jason finally with the help of his newly formed Shadow Information Network; figures out exactly who was leading the Machine Empire back during Zeo's run as rangers, he finds information on a General Venjix whom seemed to be Mondo's chief General and Second In Command should something happen to him. This struck Jason as odd because Louie Kaboom had taken Mondo's place after his defeat, and never had any of the Zeo Rangers ever even heard of a General Venjix.

The revelation to the Generals identity came in early 2002 when reports came back from Andros whom was doing spy work for S.I.N; he follows Remnants of the Machine Empire to the Earth's Moon where they planned to dig up Lord Zedd's old Zord, Serpentera. Andros quickly returns to the Astro Megaship Mark 2 and signals Jason that indeed it was General Venjix; he also told that he had overheard General Venjix talking of another plan, something about using Serpentera as a beacon to the Earth's destruction. The former Red Space Ranger reported that Venjix had muttered a date - 3/21/2006, as the day the Earth would begin to fall!

Ten Red Rangers are then assembled by Tommy, Jason and Andros to proceed to the moon and take on the remnants of the Empire; they succeed in defeating all the Generals except Venjix, whom retreats into Serpentera and is able to take off from the moon however, Cole Evans the Red Wild Force Ranger decides that it is best to take him and Serpentera out there on the moon. His reasoning being that if the zord makes it back to Earth then it would be harder to beat, and the destruction that it brought would probably be devastating.

Cole uses his Wild Force Rider to send a feedback pulse from the Dark Zords weaponry back in on itself; thus seemingly destroying both it and Venjix whom was piloting the zord from within' it's control cockpit, the rangers return to Earth thinking the mission is a complete success. That would later turn out to be an Error however.

_**Plot Point 2: Venjix's Declaration Of War [A Hoax?] (2002-2005)**_

_[Main Ranger Teams Active During Development Of the Venjix Virus]_

_2002-2003 (Wild Force - The year Cetra Artec aquire General Venjix's body, and begin to reverse engineer him into a computer virus)_

_2003-2004 (Ninjastorm)_

_2004-2005 (Dino Thunder)_

_2005-2006 (? (Unknown)_

_2006-2007 (Mystic Force - The year the world internet federation reports new apperance of a dangerous virus, they call it the Venjix Virus)_

_2007-2008 (Operation Overdrive)_

_2008-2009 (Jungle Fury)_

_2009-2010 (R.P.M - The year of Venjixs supposed defeat)_

Things seemed to be quiet up until a month after the mission to the moon; strange things began to happen all over North America and soon the entire Earth, Cell Phones being rendered in-active for no reason and landline phones shutting off without any warning. The Shadow Information Network soon gets startling information that it is the work of a rogue computer A.I thats being tested, it seems to be the product of a faction within' the U.S Government known as Cetra Artec.

Jason spends the entire month after Operation: Forever Red trying to discover who Cetra Artec are; he follows a money trail and finds that they paid and commisoned a strange secret orginazation (The Order) to develop the Prototype Venjix Virus, he also learns that all of this was ordered by the President a coupla days after the mission to the moon. Apparently that was why Operation: Forever Red was funded by the government, they let the Rangers defeat Venjix and his Generals, once they were out of the way and the Rangers had returned to Earth the government led an expedition to the moon: It was then that they got their hands on a small part of Serpentera's control panel, which had been infected and inhabited by General Venjix's A.I.

It wasn't clear however how the government reverse engineered Venjix so quickly; taking his physical body and doing away with it opting to turn his intelligence into that of a computer virus, this process should have taken longer but was done in a matter of days. Jason uses his Shadow alter-ego to try an find out how this could be, however his contacts within' the government soon cut him off as such he soon has no more information coming in from government affairs.

Carter Grayson of Lightspeed Rescue is one of the first rangers to hear Venjix's declaration of war; _"I am venjix, your world as you know it has which fourth ceased to exsist; I am taking over your defense systems and communication networks, soon I will be the sole commander of all your armies and the supreme commander of your robotic arsenals, your world is now my world, and your time is now over!"_

Once Venjix's declaration is made however nothing else is heard for a long while; the Wild Force rangers continue battling Master Org and his minions for the duration of 2002 into early 2003.

In early 2003 Tommy Oliver moves from Angel Grove to Reefside; it is during the next year (2004) that he and his new team of Rangers dubbed Dino Thunder, fight Mesogog and his minions trying to stop Mesogog from turning the world back into a prehistoric era, it is also during the next year (2005) that the government finds and disposes of a traitor in their midst.

Sometime in 2005 the government also leaks information about the Venjix Virus declaration of war in 2002 being a hoax; they say that it was a computer hacker trying to scare the world, many people not in the know believe this and allow the thought of Venjix to slip out of their minds, not knowing that in reality the declaration was certainly real and that the government were covering their tracks.

In 2002 Venjix did declare his goals and told everyone that "Your world is now my world, and your time is now over!", this was the real Venjix speaking but he was merely in a prototype state, he sent the message out but being that he was then at the mercy of the leaders of Cetra Artec he had no way of escaping their computer network.

Cetra Artec begin to finalize Project: Venjix during the last few months of 2005 handing the project over to their brightest subject, a 14 year old Dr. K whom then begins to rework the base of the code, much of it was already there being that it was once General Venjix. Dr. K goes along with Cetra Artec's wishes making Venjix into an unstoppable computer virus, it is at this time that she begins having her doubts about releasing something like this into the world, but she also knew that her masters in Cetra would kill her if she didn't.

_**Plot Point 3: Venjix's Rise To Power (2006-2009)**_

Then the day that Andros had predicted nearly 4 years prior hit; 3/21/2006, this was near the Beginning of the Mystic Force rangers battles against Koragg and Octomus, on this day the newly comissioned (By the government) world internet federation quickly revealed to the public that they had spotted a new computer worm, they dubbed it the Venjix Virus. A few days prior Dr. K had shut down all Firewall blocks which were holding Venjix inside the Cetra Artec compound, this allowed him to break free onto the internet; within' a few days Venjix had projected himself into millions of computers worldwide, however he opted to begin his take over covertly; wanting to keep his growth a secret, until the time was right to begin his attacks.

2006 was relatively quiet as the major brunt of Venjixs attacks were those aimed at automated factories and warehouses; he also took over power plants and a few communication networks, this was all done under the guise of Cetra Artec as they had programed thier command keys into his baseline code, which is why it didn't alarm anyone as it looked as though Cetra had merely needed these structures for some experiment or another. Operation: Forever Red and a team of other still active ranger cells around the U.S however, were not fooled by a longshot.

In the early days of 2007 an un-corrupted branch of the U.S Military's specialy designed InteraTech Labs in a joint venture with Lightspeed Rescue; announces that it has found a way to repower any rangers powers whom have lost them, the catch being that it can only be used on a person once which means, if that person losses the power again the process will not work a second time. A month later Cetra Artec request and recieve every blueprint that the joint venture had produced (This was of course Venjix); he then uses this information to begin crafting a way to inhabit even non-technologicaly powered Morphers, this would almost certainly give him control of the person wearing the ranger suit. (He would later go on to use this control against RPM, using a combination of the Venjix Network Hardware in Dillon and a fragment of the Venjix Virus implanted in Dillons Morpher.)

March, 21st. 2007 (3/21/2007 - Exactly 1 year after the W.I.F announces the apperance of the Venjix Virus) was when it became absolutely clear that Venjix wasn't playing around; and that his goal was the complete and utter annhilation of the human race, he begins a series of attacks, all designed to weaken the U.S Military to a state where they would have no choice than to surrender. Active Ranger Cells with restored powers all over North America try to oppose Venjix's forces; they are successfull in keeping his forces held back for awhile limiting his conquest to the Eastern half of the United States, it is during this time that military leaders find the Utopian city of Corinth, it was designed and built by the real Cetra Artec almost 4 years before the rise of Venjix.

A few forces headed by Colonel Mason Truman and supported by Eagles 1 & 2 begin escourting surviving citizens to Corinth City; Dr. K having escaped the clutches of Cetra Artec is now helping run and maintain Corinth, she sends out a general repeating message across the vast wastelands urging people to retreat to the domed city of Corinth, it is this message that will eventually lead to Dillon discovering Corinth City and becoming the Ranger Operator Series Black.

Eagles 1 & 2 report back to Colonel Truman; telling him that Corinth City seems to be deserted with no signs of Cetra Agents or Venjix anywhere, it is at this time that the Colonel decides to begin Lockdown protocols and orders the last leg of their journey to commence, it takes them a few months (The Beginning of 2008) to arrive in Corinth however by now Venjix is onto their plans and reacts accordingly.

Venjix sends a brunt of his forces that were attacking Angel Grove to Corinth; their mission is simply to disrupt Colonel Trumans attempts to use Corinth as a safe haven, it is at this time that Dr. K reveals research she had done 3 years prior to the Venjix Virus attack to Colonel Truman, the _Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-Suits._

Truman decides to institute RPM as Corinths resident team of Rangers, picking Flynn McAllistair, Summer Landsdown and his own son Scott Truman as the initial Ranger Operators. The Green and Black Operator Suits are left inactive, awaiting the time that candidates can be chosen to join the team.

Flynn (Ranger Blue), Summer (Ranger Yellow) and Scott (Ranger Red) begin the fight against Venjix using their Ranger powers to hold off his forces; they fight for nearly a year with Corinths Military forces as backup before Venjix goes quiet, Colonel Truman figures it must be a trick and keeps everyone (RPM Included) on high alert, he also speeds up the process on a R&D project that Dr. K and the cities scientific team were working on,.a Defense Shield which would stop Venjix Forces from being able to enter the city.

_**Plot Point 4: Venjix At Full Strength (2009-2010)**_

By the start of 2009 Corinth is litterly filling up as citizens hear K's message and come to Corinth for refuge; Flynn takes out a bus every week trying to find citizens whom are retreating to Corinth (Leading many people to start calling his bus route the "Road To Corinth"), Scott and Summer also lead Covert Incursions into dense Venjix controlled territory looking for survivors.

Early into the year Eagles 1 & 2 (Marcus and Scott Truman) are helping people get to Corinth before the Defense Shield is activated; Eagle 1 is shot down and Eagle 2 barely makes it back to Corinth even with his Ranger Powers, before the Shield can be activated Venjix resumes his attacks bareing down on Corinth City with everything he can.

Scott later reports to his dad Colonel Truman the revelation that Marcus didn't survive the crash; both Scott and Colonel Truman are devastated but must let their feelings go for the time being, the needs of Corinth City becoming paramount as Venjix's Forces breach the West Corridor aptly refered to as Zone Delta.

Ziggy Grover and Dillon arrive in Corinth City in time to see the 3 RPM Rangers taking on one of Venjix's Monsters; Dillon hops out of the car and begins to lend a helping hand in the fight, it isn't until after the Monster is defeated that the rangers findout that Dillon has internal Venjix Hardware throughout his body. They swiftly arrest Dillon and Ziggy just as the Defense Shield becomes active.

Midway through 2010 is when RPM finally deals a crippling blow to Venjix and seemingly defeats him; his Venjix Network crumbles without his input and peace seems to be within' grasp, the RPM Rangers spread out across Corinth and defeat any Grinders left over from the final battle. Once this is done the RPM Powers are fused into an Energy Cannon and given to Scott, he then takes the Cannon to a Remote location and destroys what is identified as the last remaining Venjix Era Robotic Factor, with the destruction of this factory complete Venjix Forces can no longer be built.

A week after the factory is destroyed the last remaining Grinders & Attacks Bots are defeated; the former RPM Rangers hold a big celebration declaring victory against Venjix and his Network of destruction, it is on this day that for the first time in almost a year and a half, Corinths Defense Shield is deactivated for the last time and Colonel Truman officialy lowers their Venjix Alert Status to Green...Meaning that the Venjix Threat was finally over! Or Is It?

Near the end of 2010 Unbeknownst to either Colonel Truman or the former RPM Rangers Venjix had infected an old Power Morpher; it looks like it may be from the MMPR Era as the Power Coin has a streak running down it and a symbol of a King Cobra Snake in the centerpiece. Venjix hides here in an abandoned forgotten relic in a forgotten place of the past until which time he will rise up, and he knows if he strikes again the Earth will not stand a chance!

_**Plot Point 5: Post Venjix Era [P.V.E] (2010-2025)**_

With 2010 coming to a close RPM have now basicly given up their powers in sacrifice to destroy Venjixs Forces; however a new villain known only as Cain attacks Corinth City, no one knows where he came from but everyone knows he means business when he starts targeting anyone within' his path. Speeding up development Dr. K rebuilds the RPM Operator Suits and gives them to the Rangers, she however doesn't have enough time to re-create their weapons or Zords and as such the power suits are all they have. The newly reformed RPM do battle with Cain however he quickly gains the upper hand.

Ranger Operator Series Yellow (Summer) tries to hold Cain off from attacking a small child whom had been caught in the crossfire; this was when Cain used the distraction of the child to deal a fatal blow to the Yellow Ranger, Ziggy runs in and tries his best to fight the Monster but he too is gravely wounded, it is at this time Scott makes the decision to retreat and they pull back before they all succomb to Cains attacks.

Ziggy begins to make a recovery but Summer doesn't survive her injuries as to much damage had been done from Cains Masamune Sword; the rangers hold a memorial the next day that is attended by many former rangers, including Veterans Tommy Oliver, Jason Lee Scott and Adam Park (The original Operation: Zeo; whom had exposed Venjix for what he really was wayback in 1997). The Memorial is also being held to celebrate those rangers which had died in the Venjix Virus' attack; there were many casulties but vigilence is the price we pay everyday for freedom, those deaths were not in vain.

13 years have passed and the year is now 2024; the Earth has had a smooth rebuilding process with the help of the intergalactic space force known as Space Patrol Delta, it's Earth headquarters is stationed in the S.P.D Run and Maintained city of New Tech, the Earth Branch is headed up by Doggie Cruger and has as it's rangers the toughest of the tough...The A-Squad.

It is in 2025 that the evil Troobian Emperor Grumm attacks the Earth seeing it as a weak target; he had been monitoring the Venjix Virus for quiet sometime laying in wait for it to weaken humans, he would then swoop in and finish the job conquering the Earth in the name of the Troobian Empire. However, when S.P.D rendered it's aid to the Earth in 2020 Grumm hesitated and waited nearly 5 more years before commencing his attack.

In the last part of the year Grumm is defeated and peace restored to the Earth once again however it wouldn't be for long; Cain whom had been in hiding for nearly 13 years returns to wreck havoc on New Tech City, he however doesn't realize that even he's a target now as a greater threat than he looms over the Earth...Getting stronger and stronger with every passing day, waiting for his chance to exact a gruesome and in his mind deserved retribution on those he deemed to be his worst enemy!

_**Plot Point 6: The Rise Of The Bloodhounds (2041-2043)**_

Cain by this time has been imprisoned in a Containment Card by Space Patrol Delta and is no longer a Threat; however another surge of Venjix Network Grinders have been found on the outskirts of the Corinth City ruins, which had been deserted in 2032. They are quickly taken out by S.P.D's C-Squad Rangers but the question remains, how did they get there? Under special orders from S.P.D High Command Lieutenant Samuel Collins (Omega Ranger); is given a mission to covertly infiltrate a Communication Station which had stopped functioning days before, he is to ascertain how and why neither the base nor it's staff were reporting their status. Sam reports back a week after his mission had began and gives command the startling news they didn't want to hear, it seems the Venjix Virus has taken over the station and may have a direct link to S.P.D's own central computer system and their vast ranger archives.

Venjix now with the information of all known ranger teams (Which he had stolen from Space Patrol Delta) begins Research on a long forgotten Human R&D Project; this Project was started in late 2000 by the people of Nasada and would have been a Timegate, it would allow Zords, Weapons even Aircrafts to go back or forward to any point of time the user saw fit. A prototype was built and stored in a Nasada hanger near Marinor Bay, however unable to gain information of that Prototype, Venjix ops to build his own which he estimated would take nearly 2 years to complete and would be done in late 2043.

Two years pass by however everything is quiet and people have forgotten about the Venjix Virus; everyone is living happy peaceful lives around the world, this is due in large part to Venjix playing it safe and keeping his attacks to a bare minimum. He has begun building the Time Gate in a remote part of the world, stationing many of his Forces near it as to protect it should it be discovered. Upon it's completion Venjix will use it to send his forces to different points in time, their mission will be to destroy anyone whom had a hand in stopping his victory from taking place in 2010, and with the information he had gained two years prior he had knowledge of every Ranger Team across almost every era!

The present Commander of S.P.D's Earth Branch; Commander Shawn McKnight comissions a new militia of fighters that will spread across all points in linear time; they are known as the Bloodhounds and will be the first team of Rangers to have Time Travel Technology, this Technology would later go on to be the backbone of a future ranger orginazation known as Time Force. (Which is what one of the Bloodhounds will go on to found.)

_**Plot Point 7: Time Travel (1994)**_

Squad Delta of the Bloodhounds detect an anomoly coming from the year 1994 (2 Years before Operation: Zeo learns of General Venjix); they proceed to this point in time and commence their mission being careful not to be seen, however their journey into the Command Center is found out by the original team of Power Rangers. The Bloodhounds had reinforced Zordons energy shield and deactivated Alpha until Zordon returns, so that neither of them would be Infected by the Venjix Forces that had come to this time.

Upon recieving a communicaton from Zordon; prior to the arrival of the Bloodhounds, the original rangers teleport to the Command Center, Billy is able to findout about the Bloodhounds presence only a few minutes before. This leads to Jason and the others wondering just what was going on, as the Command Center looked as if it had been shut down.

Jasper Munroe, Michael McKnight and Samuel Collins (The Bloodhounds Squad Delta) teleport to the Angel Grove City Park having picked up a Venjix Networks Signal; they begin their mission again to find and disable the Grinders and Attack Bots that Venjix had sent here via the Timegate, it is at this time that they Engage the Venjix Attack Party hoping that the rangers of this time don't interfere.

Once their mission is complete they return to an empty Command Center and reactivate the controls also returning Zordon to this time period; with Zordon back Squad Delta returns to 2043 and await thier next mission, which unbeknownst to them at the time would be a personal one for Lieutenant McKnight.

_**Plot Point 8: Time For, Time Force! (2099-3000)**_

Preparations had begun in early 2099 for a new agency to take over for the now outdated Space Patrol Delta; it would be staffed with Time Officers whom could better handle Venjix's foray's across Time and Space, which were still going on at this point and were once again draining the Earth of it's resources, however Venjix had another more sinister attack in mind.

In 2100 Venjix infects an old Military compound hidden deep within' the Earths crust; it was an old Project: Cetra Underground Nuclear Silo with a large payload of Nukes, Venjix begins preping these ICBM Missiles for launch and within a week they are ready. He targets cities in the United States, Canada and Great Britain...The three leading members of Space Patrol Delta's Earth Branch!

On July 11th, 2100 Venjix launches the missiles unleashing massive amounts of radiation across the globe; it is this radiation that creates the mutant population as they are mutated humans, created from the radiation that now covers much of the Eastern part of the United States and parts of Canada.

By 3000 Time Force has been up and running as S.P.D's Replacement for quite some time and has it's own team of Time Force Officers and Rangers; the radiation unleashed by the Venjix Virus has disapated in many areas, however much of the planet is still considered No-Go Zones.

The Time Force Rangers begin their mission to the past in order to bring an escaped criminal (Ransik) back to justice; they are also on a mission to find and stop Venjix Network Attack Parties from attacking key points in time, Captain Logan fears that even today Venjix may be out there...Somewhere, waiting for just the right moment to strike as a Computer Virus in cyberspace cannot die.


End file.
